


Abuela Knows Best

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 366 Story Prompts, Angst, Family, Gen, Prompt 2 - 50 to 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Before heading to the garrison for his first year, Lance stops by his abuela - his father's mother - for a visit.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron & Lydia Riera
Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822816
Kudos: 3
Collections: (World) Abuella Knows Best (ODaT 2017/Voltron), Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Write 366 Stories





	Abuela Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender and One Day at a Time (2017). This story is a one-shot for my 2017 prompts, this one being for prompt number 2. This one involves a one-shot which is between 50 to 100 words.

"You're welcome."

A cookie hung out of Lance's mouth, wondering how his abuela did it. " _Buenos días abuela_."

The old woman ruffled the dark locks of hair before resting her chin on top of his head. "You're heading to the garrison soon?"

"Oh yeah. That's me, Lance Riera, ace pilot extraordinaire." Except he didn't feel that special.

"You speak in Spanish with me, and you're my grandson. Of course your special."

"Yeah, but there's supposed to be a kid better than Takashi Shirogane this year."

"So?" Lydia laughed. "You are my Lance."

Abuela knew how to make everything better.


End file.
